Naruto x Final Fantasy:The Supernova's of Konoha
by jmanfilms12
Summary: Naruto was always an outcast an on the verge of suicide he is met by someone who will completly change his life Naruharem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy

**My knowledge of Final Fantasy isn't that good I've played final fantasy 12 and final fantasy tactic's A2 so no flaming please**

* * *

In world named Avilice there is a village known as Konoha 15 years ago this village was attacked by the Bijuu known as Kyuubi the nine tailed fox it was a vicious and dangerous creature that not even the strongest mage could even tire him out but there was one man named Minato Namikaze the greatest ninja in all the land's was able to seal the beast within a child known as Naruto Uzumaki his final wish was for Naruto to be seen as the hero he was but the people of Konoha be they Hume's or other race's saw Naruto as the Kyuubi and either beat him or neglected him any form of attention.

Right now we see young Naruto curled up in a ball with bloodied hair and bruises all over his body from a recent beating he had just received from a few Seeq berserker's with clubs. (Jman: Coduss get Cloud's sword I'll get Samehada were gonna 'talk' to those Seeq Coduss: Got it)

Naruto was currently sobbing from the pain he was feeling and repeatedly whispered "Why…why me…why do they hate me…why do they call me a demon…" this was a recurring question to Naruto he never knew why they hated him they just did for no reason.

His vision began to blur as a distorted figure stepped into his line of vision all he noted is that the figure was wearing a brown trench coat and seemed to be running over to him his only thought was before he passed into unconsciousness "Here comes another one…maybe I'll get lucky and finally die…" everything went black for our young maelstrom.

Meanwhile the figure that ran up to our young blonde had a look of complete concern on her face this women has purple hair and light brown pupiless eyes, she is also wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She also wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

She stopped once she was right next to the young blonde and scanned the wounds on his body and said in a worried tone "Naruto-kun, what the hell happened to you?" there was no response indicating the boy was unconscious.

She quickly picked him up and started running to the ONLY hospital in Konoha that would heal Naruto's wound's she looked down at Naruto and said "Don't worry you're going to be okay Naruto-kun."

Once she was at the hospital named 'School for healer's' she sneakily went into the school and went to her friend so that she may heal Naruto once she went into the nurses office she was meet by a Viera wearing glasses and a normal white nurses outfit once the Viera saw Naruto she gasped in shock and asked "Anko, what happened to Naruto?"

Anko looked at her seriously "Questions later, heal now Lora." she said to the now named Viera Lora.

Anko laid Naruto on the operation table and Lora began to heal Naruto with green energy coming from her palm's after a few minute's she finished and started looking over Naruto's wound's "Well most of them are completely healed, and the bruises are sorta bad, but he's getting better thanks to my healing techniques and Kyuubi." she said reassuring Anko.

Anko wiped the worried sweet from her brow and planted her butt on the nurses chair "So, how did this happen, did the villagers attack Naruto again?" Lora asked Anko.

Anko gave Lora a look that said what do you think Lora sighed as Naruto began to wake up and groaned out "Anko-chan, Lora-san, what the hell happened to me?" Lora and Anko looked back with looks of relief on their faces.

"Good to see you're awake, Naruto-kun." Anko said an Lora nodded in agreement "So, how you feeling Gaki?" she asked.

Naruto looked over to Anko an Lora with a forlorn expression "I feel like just ending the suffering and let the villagers kill me in the next Fox Hunt…" he said making the girls gasp in shock. Naruto had usually been ball of energy that always got back up from their abuse, but it looks like it finally got to him.

Anko got up and said with a serious expression "Naruto-kun, don't say that! you can't give into their abuse, that's just what they want you to do!" she finished with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Naruto hoped off the table an started walking away "Naruto-kun…" he stopped an looked back to Anko she took off her own mask of emotion "…I practically went through the same thing as you…so I know where you're coming from…" she held her neck "So please don't let them get to you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto kept his stoic expression an started walking away "I'll try, Anko-chan…" he left leaving two shocked women.

Lora turned to Anko with worry writing all over her face "You don't think Naruto actually meant it…right Anko?" she asked.

Anko face grew serious "I don't know, I'm going to have a talk with Hiruzen about this!" she then left via shunshin leaving a still worried Viera.

"I hope Naruto will be okay…" she thought to herself an then went back to her daily routine.

-With Naruto-

Later that day Naruto had gone to his 'home' an flopped on his bed with his stoic expression still intact before going into a blissful sleep to talk with Kurami, or also known as Kyuubi no yoko.

Once he entered his mindscape he was sitting on a nice plush field of grass and flowers, good thing he changed the mindscape to something else instead of that depressing sewer "Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto turned around to see a beautiful women wearing a crimson kimono with black streaks hugging against her G-cup breast, her eyes were crimson with a slit pupil, her hair was a rusty red, and behind her back were nine tails swaying back and forth.

Naruto grinned "Hello Kyu-chan!" he said after the greeting they talked about unimportant things.

-With Anko-

Anko was mad an worried mad that the ANBU, who were supposed to protect Naruto, didn't do their job and worried that Naruto might become suicidal in later days.

Once she was near the Hokages door his secretary, a Gria with green wings, white hair, and wearing a normal female business suit glared at Anko with the same hate as the villagers said "What business do you have with the Hokage snake whore?"

Anko suppressed the urge to kill her and said "I need to talk to the Hokage about Naruto-kun."

The secretary scoffed "Looks like the Kyuubi freak has tamed the snake whore".(Jman*Coduss holds him back from killing the secretary with a butter knife* Coduss: Calm down! You don't see Anko going all homicidal over it do you? if she can control herself you can!)

That did it for Anko she didn't care what the villagers thought of her, but when they insulted her few friends she gets pissed, so she launched a cobra at the poor secretarys face an walked into the Hokages office, not even looking back at the secretary screaming and thrashing around on the floor. (Coduss: *sweatdrops* spoke too soon I guess…*looks over desk at thrashing secretary, turns green, retches* I think i need a bucket...)

Once she was in there the Hokage quickly hid his book in a seal in the sleeve of the Hokages rob an wiped some blood coming from his nose and placed his pipe in his mouth an sat in a professional way "Hello Anko what brings you here today?" he asked.

Anko had a face that Hiruzen knew all too well he sighed "Naruto got hurt again, didn't he?" Anko slammed her fist on the desk.

"HOKAGE-SAMA, SOMETHING MUST BE DONE ABOUT THIS!" she yelled.

Hiruzen waved his hand "Relax Anko, now tell me about what happened." Anko calmed down a bit an began telling Hiruzen about the event's that happened when she found Naruto beaten by a bunch of Seeq an told them to get away from him or else she would feed them to Manda Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow at this "That's strange we just got a report saying that those same Seeq were found dead with multiple sword wounds." he explained.(Jman: Gee I wonder who are the dashing rouge's who did that).

"Anyway back to the subject-" she said than told Hiruzen when Naruto said he was going to let the villagers kill him in the next fox hunt.

Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe "Well this might be serious…" he then pulled out two scroll's from his desk an motioned for two ANBU to come out of the corner of the room "Take this to Jiraiya of the Sannin!" he handed one scroll to the one with a dog mask and he shushined away in a puff of smoke "And you, take this one to the Yin-Yang mage" he handed the second scroll to the ANBU in a weasel mask.

Anko quirked a eyebrow "What are you doing Hiruzen?" she asked.

Hiruzen stiffened he was in for a world of hurt "Uuuh, Anko what if I told you Naruto had a-" "**HIRUZEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**" "Oh shit!" he said as mixture of light and darkness flashed to reveal a man with a black mage straw hat, long red hair coming to his shoulders, a naginata on his back, and he wore a dark blue cloak with a black long sleeved under shirt and black baggy pants. His face was covered in black shadows, but his eyes were red with anger(Jman: Think of Natsu in episode one of Fairy Tail when he was fighting the guy with purple fire)

The man dangerously walked up to the Hokage and grabbed him by the collar of his Hokages robe, an brought him to his face "**Hiruzen…tell me why my nephew is alive when I was informed he was KILLED IN THE PROCESS OF THE KYUUBI BEING SEALED WITHIN HIM!**" he demanded in a demonic voice.

Anko was confused beyond belief "Uh…excuse me…" she tapped the man's shoulder.

the man turned to her an yelled "**WHAT?**"

Anko was a little unnerved by his demonic tone "Uh…who the hell are you?" she asked.

The man settle down a little and said in a calm voice "My name is Heiwa Uzumaki the Yin-Yang mage and uncle **of my thought to be DEACESED NEPHEW!**" his voice went back to a demonic state as his head turned to yell at the Hokage.

Hiruzen was sweating bullets right now "I-I never told you Naruto was dead!" he explained an Heiwa brought Hiruzen's forehead onto his the shadows never leaving his face nor the red eyes.

"**Then why did an ANBU tell me you never found my nephews body after the Kyuubi attacked?**" he asked.

Hiruzen thought it over "Maybe the civilian council has something to do about this…" he guessed.(Jman: Coduss twenty bucks say the Uchiha had a hand in this to Coduss: Fifty says Danzo was in on it too)

Heiwa placed Hiruzen down back onto his chair and he calmed down a little bit and let the red in eyes dim down, the shadows left his face showing his face which made him seem to be in his twenties to early thirties and his pale green eyes he realized something as his eyebrows quirked "Where's Jiraiya?" he asked.

And within seconds a puff of smoke appeared revealing Jiraiya in a good guy pose "BEHOLD THE SUPER PERVERTED TOAD SANNIN JIRA-BAM!" he was punched in the face by Heiwa with the shadows and red eyes back on his face "OW! WHO THE HELL-" Jiraiya started until he saw who punched him an started sweating "O-oh h-h-hello H-h-Heiwa..." he said.

"**Jiraiya…tell me have you been doing your duty as a godfather and taking care of Naruto**?" he asked and the perv gulped.

"U-u-uum…well ya see I have a spy network that needs to stay in order so I left Naruto in the care of the village!" he said trying to escape Heiwa's wrath until-

"WELL THATS A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" the three men in the room looked to see a very livid Anko as she walked up to Jiraiya an grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "WHILE YOU WERE KEEPING YOUR SPY NETWORK IN CHECK NARUTO HAS BEEN THROUGH ABSOULUTE HELL FOR THE LAST 13 YEARS OF HIS LIFE! IT'S SO BAD THAT HE'S THINKING OF COMMITING SUICIDE!" she yelled.

Jiraiya shushined out of her grip an gained a thinking pose "Well, maybe I can bring the brat with me on one of my 'research' missions to make up for it…" he said with a perverted gleam in his eyes an smile.

Heiwa was shaking with rage towards Jiraiya and walked up to him and said "**No way in hell is my nephew going to go on the path of a perverted leech.**"

Jiraiya started to quake in his shoe's an Anko asked "So, who's the redhead, and who's the pervert? And tell me before the perv goes through a sex change operation." she threatened.

Jiraiya walked up and said "Oh come on beautiful, you know you want me!" he then tapped Anko ass an there was nothing but complete an utter silence for a good amount of time.(Jman:*Coduss holds back Jman from killing Jiraiya with his Chuck Norris cannon* I'LL TEACH THAT PERV ABOUT TREATING A LADY Coduss: Anko's already got it covered, where the hell did you even get that thing)

The next thing anyone knew Jiraiya was hit out the window by Anko's frying pan jutsu, which is pretty much a giant ass frying pan coming out of nowhere, and he landed straight into the women's bathhouse and there were screams of pervert mixed with Jiraiya letting out yipes of pain and suffering heard throughout the village.

Hiruzen took a puff of his pipe and sighed "Alright now the reason I called you here Heiwa, I wish for you to train Naruto in the ways of a black and white mage." he explained.

Heiwa smiled "I accept. I hope it will make up for all those lost years."

Anko than said "Hokage-sama, I have a request."

Hiruzen looked over to Anko "What is your request Anko?" he asked.

She then grew a serious expression "I wish to train Naruto-kun in the arts of a shinobi!" she stated.

Hiruzen smiled and said "Accepted!" he then stamped a piece of paper stating both Heiwa an Anko would train Naruto "I was going to make Jiraiya train Naruto, but I'm sure he's in good hands with Anko as a sensei." Hiruzen thought to himself.(Jman: why do I feel like he made the right choice Coduss: cause Anko isn't getting the shit beat out of her by naked civilian women?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Final fantasy

**I have decided the harem for this fic Anko, Adele, Lightning, Fran, Samui, Ino, Konan, Tayuya, Kin, Fu and female Kyuubi no one else shall be added for this is the final decision on the harem and flame shield up.**

* * *

Naruto was in the academy in his usual seat next to the window he was the first to enter the class room along with his teacher Iruka Umino a person Naruto would think of as a father or brother but Naruto thought Iruka was trying to gain his trust just to kill him off later.

After a while more people started to come into the class room some clan heirs such as Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzaka and civilians like Sakura Haruno oh god how he hated that bitch she was about 1/3 banshee and he is pretty sure Sakura is a cross-dresser cause the chick has zero tits.

An speaking of the clan heirs he got along with a few of them but there was one that he just utterly despised Sasuke Uchiha the reason he is a arrogant brooding asshole who thinks any and all power should belong to him so that he can kill his brother.

And much to Naruto's displeasure Sasuke sat next to him seeing that it was one of the only free seats left and just then some of Sasuke's fangirls started to tell Naruto to move out of the seat which he easily ignored.

Except when "NARUTO-BAKA GET OFF THAT SEAT! ONLY I CAN SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" the banshee screeched.

Naruto looked at her with a blank expression "Is your name on it? No? Then shut up Sakura-okama." (Jman: You tell her Naruto).

Sakura was pissed, so she pulled back her fist and tried to punch Naruto but the blonde jinchuriki ducked and Sakura ended up punching Sasuke out the window and hit the ground unlucky for him sense the room was on the 3rd floor. (Coduss: HA!)

Naruto looked out the window "Damn it the bastards still alive…".

Everyone gasped at what Naruto said "What?! You want Sasuke-kun to die?!" said the pinkete in an angered tone "He's the main character of this story if he died then the story would suck". (Jman:*Coduss holds him back from killing her with a Chuck Norris canon* IMMA KILL YA BITCH! Coduss: WHERE DO YOU GET THESE THINGS?!)

Naruto just looked at her and said "Yeah, because if he died you dumbass fan-girls wouldn't annoy anyone." this made the male side of the class room snicker along with a Hyuga heiress an tomboy redhead.

Sakura scowled "You're just jealous because Sasuke-kun is a genius, and you're just a deadlast idiot!" she said.

Naruto had to resist throwing her out the window as well and kept his blank expression "Ya don't need to be a genius to be an excellent fighter, you can be a complete idiot and still be an excellent fighter." he explained.

Sakura just stared Naruto angrily "Whatever! This coming from an orphan whose parents abandoned him because you're such a worthless idiot" she said grinning proudly for what she said.

"Hey! Quit that you fucking shitheaded banshee bitch!" they all turned to meet the angry eyes of Tayuya her job class is a bard who uses music to battle and she is a overbearing and foul-mouthed Tayuya's most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, red hair. She also wore a black hat with bandaged sides. She wore a tan tunic, with black shorts and standard black shinobi sandals and a black sash around her waist holding her demonic flute.

"What was that slut?!" retorted the banshee.

Tayuya got out of her seat and walked over to the pinkete "I said: quit that you fucking shitheaded banshee bitch! How do you know if Naruto's parents abandoned him instead fought and died bravely against the fucking Kyuubi instead!" she said to the banshee surprising a lot of people in the classroom.

Naruto however was the most surprised, he thought every girl was into Sasuke, and when Sakura would berate him or hit him always agreed with the reasons to why she did it. He never expected someone to actually stick up for him.

Sakura laughed "Ha, please Naruto-baka's dad was probably some nobody crack addicted drunk, and his mother was probably some $1 prostitute who got pregnant with a dysfunctional child!" she said in with a proud smile.

That was the final straw Naruto got up with and evil aura around him and shadows covered his face while his eyes were completely crimson

-Meanwhile-

Heiwa and Anko were watching the show unfold on a building with binoculars. Heiwa was grinning proudly "Yep that's my nephew, he definitely has Kushina's temper." he said.

Anko looked over to Heiwa "Do all Uzumaki do that when their pissed off?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

Heiwa looked over to her and closed his eyes and smiled "Only those of the main family, now be quiet I wanna watch the show." he put the binoculars back on his eyes as did Anko.

-Back to the scene-

Everyone was scared shitless by Naruto's look but Tayuya on the other hand was blushing at the sheer power coming from Naruto, in her head her inner Tayuya was screaming with hearts in her eyes "_OH MY GOD! NARUTO-KUN IS SO HOT! WITH THE SHEER POWER COMING OFF OF HIM I MIGHT GET WET_"

Naruto then threw her straight through the window Sasuke went through and landed on top of Sasuke increasing his pain. (Jman:*Coduss holding him back from jumping out the window to kill Sasuke and Sakura with his Bruce lee/Chuck Norris canon* LET ME KILL THEM Coduss: WE NEED THEM FOR THE PLOT!)

Naruto then turned back to the entire class with the shadows still intact to his face and red eyes "If anyone of you-I don't care who-makes fun of my parents again, then I hope you will enjoy your flying lesson." for a moment as Naruto said that everyone could've sworn they saw a face of a fox on Naruto's left and the face of a black wolf on his right.

Afterwards when Iruka went to grab Sasuke and Sakura from the ground the two most annoying people in the elemental nations stared coldly at Naruto and the team placements started (Same as canon except team 7).

"Alright team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Tayuya Ongaku, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." at this Sasuke continued brooding Sakura began bragging in everyone's faces how Sasuke was on her team, and Naruto and Tayuya were confused.

"Uh, shithead-sensei, I thought there was only three to a team, why am I on Naruto's team?" asked Tayuya.

"Well Tayuya since we have and odd number of graduates in this class that means you had to be placed on another team of genin." he explained.

Naruto looked over to Tayuya and smile "Glad we will be working together, Tayuya-chan." Tayuya smiled her own smile and tried to suppress a blush from the honorific to her name.

Inner Tayuya "_HE CALLED ME CHAN! BEST DAY EVER!_"

Afterwards the teams sensei's came to get their teams leaving only team 7 there...for the next- "3 FUCKING HOURS and HE'S STILL NOT HERE?! GOD DAMMIT IS HE REALLY THIS SLOW?!" Tayuya yelled pulling her hair in anger.

Sakura was pestering Sasuke for dates, and Sasuke was-you guessed it-brooding. Naruto was sitting casually "Relax Tayuya-chan, he'll be here." just as he said that a man with gravity defying white hair in regular Jonin attire came through the door "Told ya."

"Hmm my first assumption of you four…blonde boy is an idiot, red heads a potty mouth, pinky's a cross-dresser and Uchiha is probably the most useful." he stated with an eye smile "Meet me at the roof top." he then shushined out of there leaving a stoic Naruto, an angry Tayuya, a baffled Sakura, and an arrogantly smirking Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Final fantasy

**Okay I read through the chapter and forgot to add Yugito's and Mikoto's name to the harem list sorry flame shield of Chuck Norris up.**

* * *

Naruto and co were on the rooftop of the academy as instructed by their Jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake what the genin team didn't know was that there were two people in a camouflage jutsu watching them.

Kakashi was sitting on the railing of the roof "Alright, how about we start by getting to know each other?" he suggested.

"Why don't you give us an example?" asked the banshee

Kakashi sighed "Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes, none of your business. My dislikes, don't have much. My hobbies are none of your concern. And my dream…never thought about it."

Tayuya and Naruto sweatdropped "_We only learned his Fucking name…_"

Kakashi then continued "Alright red head, you go first." he pointed to Tayuya.

"My name is Tayuya Ongaku. My likes are music and training. My dislikes are perverts and Uchiha's. My hobby is playing my flute. My dream is to be the best kunoichi in the leaf village." she said and Naruto seemed to be the only one listening.

"Alright Sasuke-san, now it's your turn." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Sasuke grunted "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My only like is power and I dislike everything especially women. My hobby is to obtain more power my ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." he said making Kakashi nod and Sakura fawn over him with hearts in her eyes and Naruto and Tayuya sweatdrop.

Tayuya and Naruto had one thought "Is he serious? Goddamn emo…"

Kakashi then looked over to Sakura "Alright pinky your turn."

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are-" looks over to Sasuke and blushes "My hobbies are-" looks over to Sasuke and blushes "And my dream is to-" blushes and then squeals "AND I HATE NARUTO-BAKA!" she screeched, breaking a few eardrums.

Kakashi looked over to Naruto once his hearing returned "Alright blonde, your turn." he said with narrowed eyes.

Naruto narrowed his eyes back for only a moment "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are women who I have a high respect for, training, gardening, and foxes. My dislikes are perverts, Uchiha's, except two of them at least, the civilian council, and those who hurt my precious people. My hobbies are training and gardening. My dream is to become Hokage and raise a family." he finished and Tayuya was the only one listening along with the two invisible Jonin and mage.

"Alright, we meet tomorrow for our first team meeting and the real genin test." Kakashi said shocking his team.

"Uh, what do you mean, real genin test?" asked Tayuya.

Naruto then spoke up, figuring it out first. "The test we took in the academy must've been a test to figure who had the potential to become a shinobi, the real test we get is from our Jonin sensei to see if we are really ninja material, right?"

Kakashi glared his eyes at Naruto and nodded "By the way, don't eat anything tomorrow or you will puke your guts out, ja ne." he then left via shunshin.

Naruto got up and started to walk away until "Hey, dobe!" the Uchiass...I mean Uchiha called out.

Naruto turned over to Sasuke "What do you want Uchiha, I've got more important things to do than listen to your whining." he said making the hidden duo smirk and Tayuya giggle.

"NARUTO-BAKA, DON'T SAY THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" yelled the banshee

They ignored the banshee, and Sasuke continued "I want you to know that you should give up on this genin test, only elites like myself can be true ninja. and I'll be the first Uchiha to have more than one job the second job I am aiming for is the fighter" he explained with a brooding expression.

Naruto had stoic expression on his face "And I should listen to you…why?"

Sasuke's eyebrow slightly twitched "Because you are nothing but a deadlast loser who has no chance at being a true ninja." he said with his brooding expression and cocky tone.

Naruto just looked at him he raised his hand up and gave the Uchiha the finger and said "Fuck off Sasuke." and then left in a flame shunshin.

Sasuke was fuming mad "How dare that dobe give me the finger! and what was that technique he used?" he said as he started to leave down the stairs with Sakura following him.

The two invisible figures had already left and Heiwa was laughing his ass off "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S MY NEPHEW ALRIGHT, ONLY AN UZUMAKI WOULD GIVE AN UCHIHA THE FINGER! AHAHAHAHAHA! REMINDS ME OF WHEN FUGAKU AND KUSHINA MET, THE BASTARD TRIED TO GET HER TO BEAR HIS CHILD AND ENDED UP GETTING PUNCH FROM KONOHA TO KUMO!" he then continued his laughing fit while holding his side.

Anko sweatdropped at the yin-yang mages antics "This guy is supposed to be stronger than the Kage's combined…I don't believe it…" she thought to herself.

After Heiwa's laughing fit ended, he wiped a tear from his eye "Alright, lets head to his apartment so that I may meet my nephew in person." he then teleported in a flash of light and darkness.

Leaving Anko alone on the roof top "Ugh this is one troublesome Uzumaki" she said to herself.

"They don't get easier, ya know." Anko turned around to see the one person she didn't want to see today Kakashi Hatake "So Heiwa Uzumaki has returned to the village, for what reason exactly?" he asked or more like demanded.

Anko just scowled at the one eyed Jonin "And what's it to you what if he just suddenly decided to come back to the village Ero-Hatake?" (Jman: BURN)

Kakashi just grunted and said "Now now Anko there's no need for hostility, if you keep acting like that I might not ask you out."

Anko just turned red in fury (Jman: *Coduss holds him back from killing Kakashi*) "Listen here Kakashi after all the things youve done to Naru-kun I wouldn't even think of going out with you! Naruto on the other hand, is a different story."

Kakashi just glared at her "You think the demon brat is a better choice than me for a boyfriend?" he asked with malice in his voice.

Anko smirked "Well lets list his pros and cons. Pros: Naruto is nice, dependable, chivalrous, fun, smart, not a pervert, willing to fight an army for his precious people, an according to Mikoto Uchiha an excellent lover." she paused.

Kakashi did a double check on what she said "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Say that last one again."

"He is, according to Mikoto Uchiha, an excellent lover." she said with a mischievous grin.

Kakashi had wide eyes "B-b-but h-he w-was a c-c-child at the t-t-time!" he stuttered out.

Anko than placed her hand on her hips "Well, see you later Kakashi. Oh and by the way, Itachi knew about Mikoto's affair and was happy she found someone dependable, ja ne!" she then shunshined away.

In the background Sasuke was following Kakashi to demand special training and then he heard that Naruto had fucked his mother "That fucking slut! How dare she not be loyal to my father, her husband, the strongest man alive! I'm glad the bitch is dead if she was being that dobe's slut." he thought to himself.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was training with a magic spell he had learned called air render a technique were you have to swing your hands through the wind in a vertical motion at lightning fast speed he had it down to at least a C-ranked level spell.

Naruto was hunched over panted to catch his breath he stood in front of what used to be a tree what was now nothing but a stump.

Naruto laid down on the grass on his back he then reached into the front of his orange nightmare of a jacket god how he hated that orange disaster well back to the subject he pulled out a pair necklaces he got from the first women he ever loved Mikoto Uchiha.

The necklace was a yin-yang friendship necklace before Mikoto died he had the white one, yang, it had a silver chain with a white tomoe and a black dot and silver out lining, hers was the same but the tomoe was black with a white dot.

But after the day of the Uchiha massacre, all that he had left of her was her piece of the necklace. He held it near and dear to his heart as he remembered their last day together as if it were yesterday.

-Timeskip no jutsu 5 years ago 12:00am 1 day before Uchiha incident-

A 10 year old Naruto was sitting in the ramen stand known as Ichiraku with his lover Mikoto Uchiha eating some miso ramen.

Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it a supported a nice pair of D-cup breast.

"So Naru-kun, how's the ramen?" she asked the little maelstrom.

Naruto then swallowed before he spoke "As awesome as always Mikoto-chan!"

Mikoto smiled "Good, because I have a real good treat for you when we go to your place Naru-kun."

This got a question mark from Teuchi but he just shrugged it off as playing house or something. Oh, they were gonna play house…but their version of house was way different.

-Once at Naruto's apartment-

(**LEMON WARNING. DON'T WANT, THEN SCROLL TILL IT SAYS "LEMON END"**)

Naruto and Mikoto were in a heated make out session with all their cloths on the floor, so they were naked as the day they were born, except for their necklaces.

Naruto began to caress Mikoto's lovely breast "Oh…Naru-kun…" Mikoto than began to jack off Naruto.

Naruto was breathing heavily at how good it felt to be jacked by the lovely Uchiha, he loved her and she loved him.

As Mikoto was pleasing Naruto's member, the two of them went back to their heated tongue kiss and Naruto began to play a little rough with her breast

"N-Naruto…" she said to get Naruto's attention and stopped jacking him.

"Yes Mikoto-chan, what is it?" he asked.

Mikoto put on a seductive grin "Lets just skip the foreplay, and get right to it my little maelstrom!" Naruto nodded in agreement and she laid on her back and spread out her legs and Naruto got on top of her and positioned his dick to enter inside her.

"Be careful, tonight's not a safe night for me Naru-kun…" She then wrapped he legs around Naruto "So be sure to cum allot tonight!" she said in a seductive tone.

Naruto blushed "Um…are you sure Mikoto-chan? What if you get pregnant since it isn't a safe night?" he asked in and innocent tone.

Mikoto smiled a reassuring and seductive smile "I would love to have my little maelstrom's baby." she then planted a kiss on his lips "In fact, I was planning on having your baby someday…" she then said the one word to let Naruto know he would have full domination "…Daddy…"

Naruto smiled and said "Daddy loves his doggy."

Mikoto smiled and kissed Naruto after saying "And doggy loves her daddy."

Naruto then shoved his nine inch member into her warm dripping maw which caused her to gasp as they kissed and Naruto began to pound away at her pussy at a medium pace.

Mikoto moan as her love pumped into her. They broke the kiss to catch some air, but still rolled there tongues around the other while Naruto pumped into her.

Naruto then began to lick her breast making the female Uchiha moan in pleasure "Mikoto-chan I'm gonna...I'm gonna…"

Mikoto just smiled "Pour it all inside of me Naru-kun!" she said and Naruto did just that and both of them had looks of pleasure on their faces as Naruto's seed penetrated Mikoto's womb.

(**LEMON END**)

Afterwards both of them got dressed and Naruto noticed the forlorn expression on Mikoto's face "What's wrong Mikoto-chan?" he asked.

Mikoto looked back at Naruto and said "Naru-kun, I just want you to know no matter what happens I love you. I'm leaving for awhile, but don't worry I promise to come back." she then took off her half of the necklace and handed it to Naruto "Take this to remember me by, and please look after Sasuke."

Naruto knew all about the Hokages mission he gave to Itachi to kill the Uchiha, and he knew Mikoto would have to leave. He smiled and hugged Mikoto "I promise Mikoto-chan, I'll look after Sasuke."

-After the Uchiha incident-

It was another day at the academy in Konoha except all the Uchiha clan was now a bunch of corpses except Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, but no one knew that Mikoto still walked amongst the living, the only one who knew was Naruto.

Sasuke was brooding in his seat once it was the end of class Naruto went over to the last Uchiha "Sasuke…I need to tell something your mom told me…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and followed Naruto to the roof once they were alone Sasuke asked "What is it dobe?"

Naruto sighed "Sasuke, I'm going to tell you the truth of the Uchiha incident." Naruto then told Sasuke about his father coupé d'état against the Hokage and how his brother wanted to protect the village by destroying the corrupted Uchiha clan but spared him and told him how Mikoto tried to convince Fugaku to stop the coupé.

"Well that's the truth Sasuke, how ya feeling?" Naruto asked right now Sasuke hair darkened his face.

"So…that's the truth…huh?" said Sasuke as he leaned against a wall and Naruto was about say somethinguntil he said the one thing he hoped Sasuke wouldn't say "So my father's ambition was to make a village where the weak serve the strong, and my traitor of a brother ruined his plans. Now I'm defiantly going to kill the bastard!" his face had a crazed smile with anger in his eyes "I shall accomplish my father's dream and Konoha will be kissing the Uchiha's feet!".

This completely angered Naruto to the point a vein could be seen on his forehead "What about your mother, she would never want this for you Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked towards Naruto still leaning on the wall "Why should I listen to that slut? She betrayed my father's cause and ideals for this village." before he could continue Naruto punched the concrete wall just inches away from Sasuke's face.

Sasuke scowled at Naruto but that scowl quickly turned into a look of fear as shadows covered Naruto's face and his eyes turned crimson red with and image of a fox and wolf behind him.

"**Get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you _Sasuke_…**" there was venom in Naruto's voice as he said the bastards name Sasuke left the roof top as a figure appeared behind Naruto.

"Naruto." Naruto turned over and calmed down as the man behind him was Itachi Uchiha "I saw all that happened, and I sent a letter to mother explaining that my brother has turned to the dark side. Naruto you don't need to watch over him anymore." Itachi explained as his crow returned with a note from his mother and Itachi handed to Naruto.

Naruto opened the note and read the note.

Dear Naruto, my precious maelstrom,

Itachi-san has told me and shown me with his Mangekyo Sharingan your talk with Sasuke-san. He has become like his father, corrupted and evil. You don't need to watch over him, for he is no longer my son nor Itachi's brother.

With love, Mikoto Uchiha

P.s Left you something taped behind the note!

Naruto turned over the note, and his flushed red with a nose bleed. Itachi got curious and looked, and the thing taped to the back of the note nearly made Itachi's Sharingan pop out of his eyes. His mother taped a picture to the back of the note the picture had Mikoto naked in a sexy pose and had a kiss mark with red lipstick and it said "Till we meet again, my maelstrom."

Itachi blinked a few times then looked away from the picture and stood in front of the concrete wall he then banged his head repeatedly on the concrete wall hard saying "Forget-SLAM-forget-SLAM-forget-SLAM-forget-SLAM-forget!"over and over.

Afterwards, Itachi left saying "Well be in touch Naruto-nii-san." and then left in a shadow shunshin.

-Back with Naruto-

"One day, Mikoto-chan, I will see you again." he then put the necklace back in his horrid jumpsuit he then felt a different chakra in the area he shot up fast and said "Who's there!" he brought out a kunai and got into a defensive stance.

"Relax little one…" said a voice in the darkness of the trees and a man with a straw hat that would belong to a black mage stepped out of the darkness and into the light "I will not hurt you."

Naruto kept his kunai out "If you're not here to hurt me, then who are you?" he asked.

The man smiled and said "My name is Heiwa Uzumaki, your uncle." he then bowed "Its good to meet you Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy DAMN ALL THAT MONEY**

**This fic was beta read by Coduss and Scarface101 has given me permission to use and OC of his call Shizukesa check his page for her description**

**Next update: Naruto:A new beginning**

* * *

Naruto was shocked he has and uncle. He had so many questions to ask, though the one that burned in his mind the most was "Where were you?"

Heiwa stood straight and quirked and eyebrow at Naruto "What did you say?" he asked.

Naruto looked towards him with tears streaming down his face making Heiwa's heart sink "I said, where were you. Where were you when I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four. Where were you when I was nearly killed every day of my life. Where were you when I was eating half rotten food from trash cans. Where were you when I WAS CALLED A DEMON AND WAS ON THE VERGE OF FUCKING SUICIDE!" he yelled towards the Ying-Yang sage.

Heiwa was at a loss for words. He knew Naruto would be upset, and that he had a hard life as a Jinchuriki, but hearing what he said had made him feel guilty and idiotic for listening to Fugaku Uchiha when he told him that Naruto had died in the sealing of the Kyuubi.

"Naruto…I'm sorry for not being there for you, but please let me explain. After the Kyuubi's sealing, an ANBU by the name of Fugaku Uchiha told me that you had died when your father sealed the Kyuubi inside of you." he said with sadness in his voice.

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and just looked at Heiwa in understanding "So it was Fugaku-teme who told you I was dead, huh?"

Heiwa let a tear roll down his face "Yes, and I was a damned fool for believing him"

Naruto just walked up to Heiwa, and the sage suspected Naruto was going to punch him, but instead of punching him he hugged him. This action made Heiwa go wide eyed "N-Naruto?"

Naruto had tears going down his eyes "I'm glad that you didn't abandon me. You were just tricked by that bastard Fugaku, so I don't blame you Heiwa-Oji".

Heiwa just smiled and returned the hug to his nephew, they both had finally regained the family they had wanted so much for the past 15 years and they were not about to let that family get separated again, no matter what.

But there was always that one, ever present group of assholes "Heiwa-sama" Naruto and Heiwa looked over to see and Anbu with a cat mask and purple hair "The council would like to see you and Naruto-san".

There was only one word both Uzumaki's could utter out "…Fuuuuuuck!"

Meanwhile

The Hokage and the clan heads were in a meeting with the civilian and elder council about the return of Heiwa Uzumaki and unsurprisingly forcing him to train Sasuke Uchiha and making him kill Naruto.

"_I will do fucking anything to get out of this meeting right now…_" Hiruzen and the rest of the clan heads thought as Mebuki Haruno, the loudest women in all of the elemental nations of Avilace, ranted on about why Sasuke should be trained by the Yin-Yang Mage.

"And furthermore, the Uchiha is a prodigy and about Kage level in terms of power and would use the techniques of the Yin-Yang mage to their fullest capabilities and make them even stronger since he is the great Uchiha, and the reason why Heiwa should kill the demon is because he's just a useless waste of space!" she said with a very smug smile and getting nods of agreement from the other members of the civilian and elder council.

Danzo then stood up and said "Honestly Haruno, how stupid can you get? Naruto-san, with the Kyuubi's chakra, could help protect the village. And besides he's not the demon itself." (Jman: WHAT HE SAID! Coduss: finally, SOMEONE on that council besides a clan head figures it out)

Danzo has always cared for Naruto, because when Minato was around he had been Danzo's best friend on and off the battle field.

"Danzo, are you serious? That boy is the epitome of evil and darkness!" said a random Bangaa on the civilian council.

Danzo released some killer intent making the Bangaa sit back down in his seat trembling, just then Heiwa and Naruto came bursting through the door, literally they kicked the door down "And that Naruto is how you make a surprise entrance." Heiwa said with a smug smirk.

"Cool Heiwa-oji!" Naruto said with the same smug smirk making the civilian council and elder council glare at the young blonde.

"Hey brat don't dishonor the ying-yang mage with youre voice or presence" said a random Seeq with a snarl.

Heiwa looked towards the Seeq and said "Bitch, what did you say about my nephew?"

Then some genius council member yelled out "NEPHEW?! THAT MONSTER IS NOT YOURE NEPHEW! HE IS THE NINE TAILED FOX IN HUMAN FORM AND WE DEMAND YOU KILL HIM".

The next thing anyone knew Heiwa ran towards the council member in a blinding speed an whispered "Last breath" then a dark red mist came from his mouth an enveloped the civilian. Once the mist dissipated the villager was nothing but a corpse.

"HEIWA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, YOU DARE KILL ONE OF THE COUNCIL?!" yelled the bitch Haruno.

Heiwa glared towards her direction "I was giving the proper punishment for mentioning the nine tails, such as the law says" this made the council women growl at the mage.

"Hnh, whatever. So…did you come back to make me your wife?" she then winked at the mage who turned green as well as his nephew at the thought of it. (Coduss:*vomits*)

"Sorry Mebuki, but I'm not into men with vaginas." Heiwa said making the Haruno go wide eyed "Or men in general."

There was a long silence until the head of the Hyuga clan began to snicker, and then "HehehhehehehheheAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA" Hiashi went into a full blown laughing spree.(Jman: I LOVE MY OC)

Soon enough all the clan heads, Danzo, Hiruzen, and the young Uzumaki went a full laughing fit at Heiwa's remark. Heiwa on the other hand just looked at the shinobi council an Naruto in confusion "What's so funny?" he asked.

Naruto was the first recover from laughter "Heiwa-oji, Mebuki-Yariman, is a women" this made Heiwa go wide eyed an look back at Mebuki.(Jman: Yariman means slut in Japanese)

Heiwa then slowly looked back towards Naruto an pointed a finger at Mebuki "…That's a woman?!".

This made the Haruno bitch glow red with anger and go to punch the mage in the face, only for said mage to dodge her punch and chop her neck making her pass out "Okay seriously, she's a woman…but she has no tits, sex appeal, personality or maturity what so ever…" he said with confusion in his voice as he went back to Naruto's side.

Naruto then sighed "Just like her daughter, the mini banshee."

Heiwa facepalmed himself "Oh god, she was able to breed?!"

Mebuki had gotten back up after a civilian born ninja pressed the correct pressure point to bring her back to consciousness and winked towards Heiwa making him turn green.

Naruto then glared towards the civil lain council and asked "Alright, what does idiot brigade want, my head on a silver platter or a top ranked ass whooping?"

Mebuki then ground her teeth and said "Watch what you say brat!" she was going to continue until she saw Heiwa's shadow face technique she just sat down and cleared her throat "Well de…boy…you see, it has come to our attention Heiwa Uzumaki has come back to the village to train the Uchiha in his ways, and to end your worthless existence, and we just wanna watch the blood bath." she said in a smug voice.

Heiwa face grew darker and the eyes even more crimson he wanted to kill her but she hadn't mentioned the Kyuubi meaning she hadn't broken the law…but he could do the next best thing "Silence!" a grey mist came from Heiwa and into Mebuki's throat, when she tried to scream at him there was nothing but silence.

Heiwa just smirked "Oh the memories of using that technique on the banshee, hehehehehe!" he then glared at the civilian council "And no, I will not train the Uchiha or kill my nephew."

A random human civilian then shouted out "WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST THE WORD OF THE COUNCIL! DO AS WE ORDER AND KILL THE DEMON!" those were the councilman's last words before he was decapitated by a crescent shock-wave of wind from Heiwa.

"Ya know…if I'm lucky I just might kill the entire civilian council!" Heiwa said with a shit eating grin making the civilian council shut up.

Heiwa then looked towards Hiruzen "Hokage-sama, I request Naruto be the head of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha and be under the CRA to help bring back the clan." he explained making them all go wide eyed.

Naruto, however, didn't protest for he knew he would have to take up the CRA to revive his clan, but both him and his uncle agreed that the women that he marries have to love him back cause Naruto doesn't want to force anyone into a loveless marriage.

Before Hiruzen could speak, Naruto added "Don't worry old man, I already agreed to the CRA as long as the women I marry love me and vise-versa. I may not like the thought of marrying multiple women, but I don't want my clan to die either".

Hiruzen sat down reassured "All in favor?" the entire shinobi council raised their hands "All who oppose?" the entire Civilian and elder council were about to raise their hands until they got a glimpse of Heiwa with his shadow face and shadow wolf visage behind him they just kept their hands down "Then meeting adjourned."

After that, Naruto and Heiwa left, both sporting shit eating grins towards each other together. The two are gonna turn Konoha upside down before they leave. Heiwa had just remembered something "Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm gonna stop by your office Hiruzen for the Uzumaki clan jutsu and magic scroll." and with that the duo left.

On their way out of the council meeting chamber both Uzumaki's had face splitting grins on their faces but Naruto's soon disappeared "Oh god…the bullshit I'm gonna get from Sasuke about this…"

Heiwa than had a deadpanned expression "An Uchiha that thinks all the power in the world should be his?"

"Yep." Naruto deadpanned.

Heiwa sighed "Damn Naruto…ya know the Uzumaki and Uchiha have been at each other's throats for quite some time?" he explained.

"I can tell why, most of them are a bunch of assholes." Naruto said to the mage making him nod.

-Later that same day-

We see Naruto and Heiwa eating at Naruto's favorite restaurant, Ichiraku ramen, were Heiwa had eaten about 58 bowls of ramen of different kinds "Aaaaah! Teuchi, how I missed your wonderful ramen" said Heiwa in a dreamy voice with a look of pure pleasure on his face.

Naruto had a surprised expression his face as he was only on his fifth bowl of ramen "Wow an people say I have an apitite of an Akimichi" Naruto said to himself.

This made Heiwa giggle "Well Naruto this place used to be the place where me an youre mother hanged out when we were children".

The mentioning of his mother made Naruto put his bowl down an stop eating wich made heiwa quirk a brow "Whats wrong Naruto"

Naruto looked at Heiwa with both sadness an seriousness in his eyes "Heiwa-oji please tell me about my mother".


End file.
